Tainted Dreams
by tink4001
Summary: Jaime and Jenna, best friends since childhood have been called to a town from their past to look for a childhood friend named Melanie. But, something is different about the town...


Yayy. 8D

I haven't wrote in a while.

Hope you guys enjoy.

Comments?  
:

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Jaime glanced up and down the empty road that stretched out in front of us.

"Sure we are," I began walking into the middle of the street, no cars were coming.

"Even if she wasn't here, we need to look for someone to get the car started. We aren't going to be able to get back home on foot." The car had stopped in the middle of the street, my companion and I had managed to push it into a little parking lot next to an apparent flower shop.

"There's a gas station on the map, but it's way across town. It'll be a hassle to have to walk there in this fog." Jaime looked at the map we'd had in the car. He was right about there being a gas station, and about it going to be a pain to have to walk there. The fog wasn't helping, and didn't seem like it was clearing up. Thick, and blueish, it made it impossible to see anything more than ten feet in front of us.

"Maybe we should start walking anyways, it couldn't hurt. It's still early." I smiled softly and gestured for my friend to join me in the road.

"I guess you're right, Jenna" He took my hand. I began leading him down the road. It was a while before either of us spoke. I wasn't exactly sure where we were going.

"I was thinking, we could go up Lindsey Street and cut down Nathan Avenue." Jaime's voice startled me.

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Yeah."

Minutes passed, this road was so long. The town was so empty. The silence so strong, you could almost hear it. Eerie.

I gripped Jaime's hand.

"Maybe you were right, maybe we should turn around." Why was my voice so strained?

"Where are we gonna go? The car broke down." He stopped walking and glared at me.

"I guess you're ri-" Despite the fact Jaime had ceased his steps, I had continued walking and the next step I took sent me tripping over the edge of something. I didn't scream, but I was thankful Jaime felt the sudden pull on his hand and tried his best to yank me back onto the road.

"What the..." Jaime helped me up. "What happened to the road?" He questioned. I was thinking the same. The entire rest of the street, in fact the entire rest of the town looked like it had completely caved in. There was nothing, nothing there. Even the sides of the surrounding houses that had overlapped onto that street had dropped.

"I don't remember half the town being gone." Jaime scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe we should leave, maybe that's why the town is so empty." I was pulling him in the direction of the car.

"Maybe." He had let go of my hand and was looking around, I kept walking. "Let's still look for someone, though."

"You can, I'm going back to the car." Into the fog I began my trek back down the never ending road. Even if Jaime wanted to look for someone to help us, I'd wait in the car. I had a strange feeling about this place in the pit of my stomach; I didn't want to be walking around out in the open like this. Besides, Melanie couldn't be here. The hospital was probably shut down years ago, and I doubted if there weren't any citizens than there would be anyone at that place.

--

'I'll be in the place you remember.' that's what her letter had said at the end. There was no return address. The place we remember, that related to her, was the hospital. It's the only place we ever saw her. She was always in that little room on the third floor, writing and drawing little pictures of these things. I asked her what they were once, she told me they were her friends. Because of that, I thought she was a little weird. The things she drew pictures of couldn't possibly be anything that actually existed. It had to be all in her head.

--

I didn't look behind me to see if Jaime was following me or not. I hoped he was, I stopped walking and wrapped my arms around myself. The fog was making my kind of chilly, and I felt like something was watching me. I turned around and looked to see if he was behind me. I saw a shape, it looked like a human.

"Jaime, is that you?" I squinted my eyes. Whatever it was was moving slower than Jaime would've of.

"Jaime?" It wasn't Jaime. A tall creature sliding on the ground was slowly approaching me. The lower half of it was like a slug, and the top half like that of a torso, but the 'head' was forced onto the back, and where the neck should have been was a giant mouth. Gurgling noises were erupting from the creature, and white foam was dripping from it's mouth. It's vein's were pulsating under the Grey skin, and it was getting closer.

I yelped, more of a strained scream. The scream that should have been let forth when I fell earlier. I wanted to step backwards, the fear was keeping me where I was. Urging my limbs to move, I attempted to step backwards. My attempt was futile.

"Jaime..." I said it in the almost-scream type voice I had used earlier. "Jaime, this isn't funny."

The disgusting thing seemed like it was coughing, it's chest heaved and red liquid spewed from it's mouth.

With a screech I jumped backwards barely missing it, the ground sizzled and dissolved where it hit.

The fear took over, what _was _this...thing. I couldn't move.

Finally, Jaime came out of the fog behind the monster. In is hands was a large branch. and with it he started beating the creature. In pain, the creature made loud noises. Like screaming children. Soon it was just a lump on the ground.

"Jaime...what was that?" I was still holding myself.

"I don't know, Jenna. I think leaving is a good idea." He dropped his branch and wrapped his arms around me.

"No. We should stay. If Melanie is here, we can't leave her here with things like that crawling around." Even though a few seconds ago, the only thing I wanted to do was leave. My opinion changed. I don't know what inspired it to do so, but it did.d We had to look for Melanie, something was telling me we _had _to.

"You sure?" Jaime always did what I said.

I nodded.

"Whatever you want, Jenna,"


End file.
